Haunting Me
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: Oneshot. Robbie Ray murders his kids after catching them starting to have sex and remains haunted by it. Please read and review


Robbie Ray was driving down the highway at 100 mph. The tires seemingly flying of the gravel, Robbie's hands gripping the wheel so hard it might crush the metal beneath. The radio blasted Brother Clyde so loud you couldn't hear the hard wind outside.

But Robbie wasn't listening to the music. It was to drown out his emotions.

Robbie sped past the direction sign. But Robbie wasn't going anywhere. He needed to drive; the focus to keep control of the vehicle was his destination because it distracted him from what he saw back at the Stewart home.

So much love had come from that house, but now it was gone.

In the backseat was a shotgun. Robbie promised his wife's soul that he would try his hardest to never kill, only protect with his gun.

He broke his promise several hours ago.

There ere two blood stains on separate barrels of the gun. The stains on the gun were dried up. Just like the lives of the two people he killed.

One stain was from his eldest, Jackson Rod Stewart the other from his youngest Miley Ray Stewart. He had been special; he had been given by the god lord the joy giving life to two beautiful children and the brutal job by the devil of ending it.

This exact symphony of torment played like a broken record in Robbie Rays head

_What they did was immoral, wrong I was right _

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_Was it? Could I have worked it out? _

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_Those little brats deserved it for what they did to me, to Susan _

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_But they where my heart and soul, and I just killed them _

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_I exacted justice_

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_No I committed the worst crime _

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_Incest. That is the crime the committed and there serving punishment in hell _

_**Oh my god I murdered my own children in cold blood **_

_But the lord said all life is sacred _

" _**SAVE ME MY LORD I HAVE MURDERED MY OWN CHILDREN IN COLD BLOOD"**_

Robbie Ray screamed at the top of his lungs as the car came to a screeching halt at the top of the road. He was able to think long enough to form the thought "_Tennessee that's where I should go"_ and then drove off like a mad man to his point.

Ruby Stewart was out on her porch one calm Tennessee night, looking up at the stars. It had rained for 3 days strait and the sky was finally clear. The stars _shined like a thousand fireflies_ recalling something Miley said when she was six. She felt at peace with the world and was quickly drifted away into a soft light dream when a man began to shake her.

Robbie Ray stood over her he had dark circles over his eyes which where blood shot, his breath smelled of whiskey as hard as a brick, his jacket and shirt was torn and ripped, he had been stabbed in several places and his face was an indescribable and haunting mixture of fear, sadness, rage, regret and pain.

Ruby quickly got up out of her chair and said "Robbie Ray Stewart what in the sam-heck happened to you".

Robbie then collapsed into Ruby's shoulder and began to sob "I killed my baby girl and boy and I wanted to, kill them, killed them killed them's what I did"

Ruby was shocked and fought to regain composure "Miley and Jackson your kids what's happened to them"

Robbie spoke in a jumble and utterly confusing cry "I saw them _**together**___Ruby and for that I had to kill them, shot them, killed, missed the boys head, killed, onlygothis leg andiwhantedhimto SUFUR seesoitriedto Aim AT HIS head butthen MILEY GETOFFMYS ARM".

"Look Robbie why don't we let you sleep and we'll take you to the police in the morning" said Ruby as she led him in the house and up the stairs

"Can the nice police men kill me Ruby" asked Robbie Ray

They finally reached the room and Ruby said"Now Robbie Ray, stay here for the night and you'll be taken to the police in the morning, try not to make noise the family don't need to hear news like that at this ungodly hour"." Ruby said and shut Robbie Ray in and barricaded the door for good measure.

The room was completely dark except for a small little window. There was also a small bead and guitar in the room.

At first Robbie tried to sleep but the only thing that graced his dreams was warm memories of his children mixed with there brutal murder. He then picked up the guitar and started to strum notes but the only sound he heard from the cords was the screams and cries of his children as he killed them.

Robbie escaped thought the window and drowned himself in the lake by the tree where he taught Miley guitar.

Robbie then woke up in an empty church in a pew with Miley and Jackson. Angel wings had sprouted from there backs and halos lay rest atop a space above there heads.

"Hey Daddy" said Miley with sweetness. Robbie rushed to hug the two but his arms had passed though there body's.

"You have not ascended to heaven yet you can't touch us" said Jackson.

"Why, is this hell ? Am I going to hell?" Said Robbie Ray in a panic worriedly

"No this is purgatory; you must pay off the sins of your life. There is no actual hell, just a place in purgatory for those who have been especially bad. We came down from heaven just to see you" said Miley

The doors to the church opened and hooded figure mentioned Robbie Ray to come

"Listen kids if I don't see you again I love you and I was completely wrong I never should have killed you" said Robbie Ray

"Don't worry about it dad we are in a better place and you'll be with us soon "said Jackson

"We'll be waiting for you at the pearly gates big guy "said Miley and the kids hugged the space around there father.

Robbie then got up and went with the robed men, into whatever they had so he could return to his children again.


End file.
